Picture Perfect
by Aram Han
Summary: Sora is a young photographer apprentice, his first time on a set, he meets a beautiful model at the name of Riku. Captivated by his beauty, Sora finds himself falling in love with the beautiful model.Too bad such love comes with a price RikuSora


**Picture Perfect**

_Chapter 1_

_**Beauty**_

**۞۩۞**

He had beautiful silver hair, and glassy aquamarine eyes, which seemed to pierce right through your soul. His skin was like marble. Smooth and a pale white, which shone flawlessly in the runway lights. His movements were like the waves of the ocean. They seemed to pull you in then push you back, carrying you deep into his currents, before you knew it, you would be trapped in the middle of his ocean. His face was like it was carved by god's hand, it was so perfect, smooth, and beautiful. His lips were a soft rose pink, struck with a coy and devious smile, like a lustful devil, who knew everything about you.

That was how it was like, when you watched Riku Suzaku. He was Japan's top model and was the craze of teenage girls everywhere. Oh how lucky Sora was, to work with the god of the modeling world. Of course he didn't directly work with him. He was merely an apprentice, to his older brother Cloud Strife, who was a famous photographer. Now Cloud was going to work with Riku, for a spread on the famous Vogue magazine.

Sora stares in wonder at the young model, as they put the finishing touches on his make-up. He was even more beautiful in person.

"SORA! Get your ass off of cloud nine and move the blinds and perfect the lighting!" Cloud shouts furiously. Sora immediately snaps back to reality and sighs. Regardless of how angelic his brother looked, he was the devil boss from the ninth circle of hell. He always found away to drive Sora to suicide. Sora shifts the blinds slightly, receiving a good smack when it wasn't the way he wanted it. Sora shifts it again until finally, his head was full of bumps and bruises.

"Perfect little bro." Cloud says satisfactory. Damn bastard, one day he was going to murder that chocobo butt, child abuser. Sora rubs his head and walks off the set, turning to take one look at the silver-haired bishounen. Aquamarine eyes catches his and Sora turns bright red when he smirks or he thought he did. Sora nearly passes out and hurries off when he felt a plastic cup hit him on the head.

"Move it!" Cloud shouts. Sora shoots his brother a nasty glare and stomps off.

**۞۩۞**

Sora sighs as he falls into the couch, in the staff's lounge. He could have sworn that Riku had smirked at him. God Riku was so far out of his reach. He doubted that the man would ever want him. Plus he was pretty sure he was dating the famous Korean model, Kairi Seong. Ugh god, why were all the hot men either taken or straight. Sora hugs the leather pillow and closes his eyes. He could only dream of being with a guy who was on top of the world.

**۞۩۞**

Sora shifts awake when he feels something soft, like a feather, brush his cheek. He opens his eyes slowly only to find himself face to face with Riku himself. God he was dreaming. The man smiled seductively and Sora turns even redder. Oooh yeah this had to be a dream.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Riku asks smoothly. His voice was like honey. It was sweet and smooth, like a play-boy's.

Sora merely gapes at the star then shakes his head out of the clouds.

"Umm,err it's down the hall to the left, down the stairs, then take another left." Sora tells the man, feeling naked all of the sudden. Riku smiles and Sora could feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest.

"Thanks." Riku tells the boy. Sora nods and feels soft slender fingers slide down his shoulder. Sora shudders as a tingle ran through his spine. His touch was like a thousand, tiny shocks. Sora turns around, only to see the door close softly. What he wouldn't give to be touched by him again.

Riku smiles to himself as he watched the boy shudder at his touch. He was so innocent, easy to tease. His lips were also soft against his, when he kissed the boy in his sleep. He tasted like strawberries. If he wasn't so young, he would definitely screw the boy senseless. Riku chuckles to himself and walks back to the set. He put on his mask yet again, smiling his fake smile to the monsters around him. He walked back on to the set and Cloud sighs. He was talking to a brunette his words clear and sharp like a whip.

"This kid couldn't give me a natural look to save his own life. None of his looks give me a look into his true personality. I'm not here to take beauty shots, I'm here to capture his natural self. To give him an image. If he can't pull off a natural look then, I'm calling this shoot off." Cloud tells the brunette coldly.

Riku could feel pure hatred and anger bubbling deep inside him. Like all other feelings, he suppressed it, shoving it back, deep within his heart.

**۞۩۞**

Sora walks back to the set to see his brother arguing to Leon about how terrible the shoot is, and how terrible Riku was. If his brother didn't have such a stick up his ass, maybe he could actually get a good shot. Sora catches Riku's eyes, a flash of anger and hatred sparking from the cool pools of aquamarine.

"Um, water?" Sora asks, handing him a bottle of water. Riku looks up his aquamarine catching sky blue ones. Riku smirks and takes the bottle in his slender fingers.

"If you wanted to talk to me, you should have just said so." Riku murmurs, leaning close to the young brunette. Sora turns bright red and turns away.

"As if!" Sora shouts, shoving his hands into his pockets. He takes a glance back at Riku, who was already drinking, his head tilted back to a perfect angle. Sora blushes as he studied the model carefully The light gave him an unnatural glow, framing his face with a white halo, making him look like an angel.. Riku looks directly at him and Sora turns away.

"Brat, get your ass over here and change the lighting." The familiar bossy tone of his brother cutting through the air. Sora bites his lips and rushes back to work. Riku stares hard at the brunette, his eyes lingering on his every movement, his every curve, every cute frown he would shoot at his brother. His lips were pulled into a soft pout, and his skin was the perfect shade of peach. Riku studies the brunette steadily, his mind deep in thought... well in lustful sex thoughts.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and another, making Riku turn at a neck breaking speed. Cloud was snapping pictures like it was no man's business. Finally he stops and smiles approvingly.

"Well then I guess we got some decent pictures from this shoot." Cloud tells his team. Riku bites his lips and gets up slowly. He hated that man... the way he looked down on him. Who the hell did he think he was. Then a flash of brown caught his eyes, as the young brunette tackled the blond with amazing force.

The man merely smiles ruffling the boy's hair, the boy pouting angrily. A pang of pure rage shook him, as he watched them. They were close... too close for his liking. Riku snaps out of his daze and looks up at his manager. The manager hands him his coat as the two walked off the set and into the elevator.

Sora watches Riku leave, the confidence and the smoothness of his walk, captivating him. He was beautiful and perfect in almost every way. Sora caught Riku's eyes, and turns red when the silver haired bishie smirked at him.

"Sora, Kingdom Hearts to Sora!" His brother shouts, snapping his finger in his face. Sora glares at his brother and smacks his hand away. His brother looks in the direction of Sora's gaze and catches a brief glimpse of the male model.

"Woooow, you always chose the most impossible ones." Cloud tells his sibling playfully. Sora bites his lips and stomps on his brother's foot. "STUPID BROTHER!" Sora shouts, rushing out the room. Cloud watches his adorable brother in pure shock and falls to the ground.

He... has never... been so angry with me.... OMG WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO! Maybe I was too harsh, Cloud thinks, shaking his head furiously, tears streaming down his face.

**۞۩۞**

Sora storms down the streets of Tokyo, his anger still boiling. That was low, even for that damn chocobo butt head. Sora stops in front of Riku's ad and sighs. What hurt weren't the words, but the undeniable truth to them. Sora looks at his reflection in a glass window and frowns. He was short, delicate and fragile. He was the sort of person that was considered cute, not beautiful. He wasn't fair skinned and his hair was so wild, it should be locked up in a cage. Sora twitches his mouth, feeling tears well up in his sky blue eyes.

"Hey shortie, need a ride?" A familiar, smooth voice calls out. Sora wipes his face and turns around. Sitting in an expensive car, was the unattainable himself. Riku pushes his shades back into his hair, a playful smirk bordering on his sharp, beautiful face. Sora shakes his head and looks down. Riku sighs and gets out of the car, taking long, smooth, strides towards him. Sora cries out when he feels a hand yank him forward.

"It's dangerous out here, for an adorable innocent child." Riku tells the boy firmly. His voice still kept it's honeyed smoothness, but with a spark of concern. Sora cries out when he feels himself being forced into the car. The door slams shut and moments later Riku got in.

Sora shifts uncomfortably as the two drove in silence. Sora prayed quietly for someone to shoot him, when he heard a soft chuckle from the drivers seat.

"What?" Sora asks, self-consciously.

"You, what were you doing out there, in the middle of Tokyo city? You know there are actual men out there who wouldn't mind having fun with you." Riku tells the boy, glancing at him. He fidgets again and huffs indignantly.

"It's none of your business!" Sora tells the man firmly.

"Oh I'm hurt, I was only asking out of concern for your well-being." Riku says, in mock pain.

Sora shoots the man a glare and sighs.

"When you look at me, what do you think?" Sora asks, looking down to the side.

Riku looks at the boy, slightly taken back.

"Well why do you want to know?" Riku asks, turning a sharp left

"Well.... I just want to know.. for no reason really." Sora answers.

"Hmm.... cute, adorable, a little innocent." Riku tells the boy.

Sora fidgets again and feels the little hope he had, shatter. Sora bites his lip to hold back tears of frustration and looks out the window.

"Oh."

**۞۩۞**

Hours later they arrived at a beautiful apartment complex. Sora looks at the place in wonder and shakes his head.

"This isn't my home." Sora says bluntly. Riku throws back his head and laughs, which was deep and rich. Sora blushes and Riku throws the keys to a man.

"Of course, I don't know where you live and it's too late for us to be driving around." Riku tell the boy. Sora mouths a small 'oh' and follows the model up the stairs and into the building. It was simply grand. The ceiling was high up with beautiful crystal chandeliers dangling from it. The floor was of Italian marble, in the classic black and white style. The walls were a cream colored marble. Sora snaps out of his dream state and catches up with Riku. If he had his camera with him, he would have been snapping pictures.

Sora tries to hold back a yawn as they arrived at Riku's loft. He was already exhausted and ready to drop as it was. "The bathroom is through the bedroom.... although you're already asleep." Riku mutters. Sure enough, Sora was asleep... standing up. Riku chuckles and picks up the boy gently. He walks to the bedroom and lays the young boy down. He had a gentle peaceful look on his face, his lips parted slightly, his body rising and falling to each breath. Riku kneels down and presses his lips against the brunette's. Riku pulls away slowly and covers his mouth with his hand. This boy was going to send him packing, straight to the bowels of hell. Riku sighs and plops into the armchair right next to the bed. He watched Sora, his eyes watching the rise and fall of his chest. After a while, Riku soon fell into a deep sleep.

**۞۩۞**

Sora wakes up and rubs his eyes. He was in a California King Sized bed in a place he didn't recognize... AT ALL. Sora looks around frantically and finally his eyes fall on the sleeping Riku. His face was perfect even in his sleep. Sora slides off the bed and leans close to the man. Last night he dreamed that Riku had kissed him. He wondered if the real Riku's lips would be as soft as the lips of his dream Riku.

Sora leans forward his, lips barely touching Riku's when a sudden slam of the door drew him away.

"Riku looooooove!" A woman shouts in Korean. Sora knew Korean because his parents were International Top Models. Sora sighs as Riku's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my... not yours is he?" The red head asks, her nose wrinkling in disgust. Riku looks around, taking a second to take everything in. He yawns and shakes his head.

"No, he's the photographer's brother." Riku murmurs. Kairi smiles and hugs Riku kissing him on the lips. Sora shifts uncomfortably and slinks out of the room unnoticed. He pulls out his cellphone, and flips through the messages. 45 missed calls. Oh crap. Sora thought. He was a dead man walking. He forgot to call Cloud, and tell him he was safe. That was a big no no with his overbearing brother. Sora reluctantly dialed his brother's number and listened to it ring, hoping that he wouldn't pick up.

Luck just wasn't on his side.

Sora sits glumly on the couch, watching Kairi cooing over Riku, waiting for the 'hell on wings' to arrive. Riku looks up from his newspaper and catches Sora's eyes. They were completely void of all emotions. Before Riku could say anything, there was a firm but gentle knock on the door. Standing there was a furious brother, and his lover. Leon had this look on his face as if he had drank sour milk. That was never a good sign.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED OR WORSE, LYING IN A DITCH NAKED!!! AFTER.... THE INCIDENT, MOTHER AND FATHER GAVE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF LOOKING AFTER YOU, TO ME!! DO YOU KNOW HOOOOOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN WHEN WE GET HOME?! YOU'RE FUCKING GROUNDED TILL YOU DIE OF OLD AGE!!!" Cloud shouts angrily. The incident part slapped Sora hard in the face.

"You aren't my dad so just get over it!" Sora shouts angrily storming out of the apartment.

"Don't give me that attitude! I'm the one paying for everything you do!! COME BACK HERE YOU IMPERTENANT LITTLE RUNT!" Cloud shouts storming off after the brunette. Leon turns to Riku and pops a pill into his mouth, swallowing it down with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for taking care of Sora... and giving me a headache." Leon murmurs. He follows the two siblings and Riku sighs. He hated the way Cloud clung to his baby brother that way. It pissed him off to no end. He takes another swig of his coffee and closes the door quietly.

**۞۩۞**

Sora pouts angrily, his arms crossed as they drove back to the house. His time with Riku, eliminated by the evil Choco-Butt head. He kicks the back of Cloud's seat only to have a coffee cup thrown at him. Leon merely sighs and rubs his head. He was getting another migraine, just as the last one settled down.

"Look. I'm sorry about what I said last night." Cloud tells the boy, apologetically. Sora shrugs and looks out the mirror.

"It's not like it wasn't true." Sora mutters. Cloud looks back at his brother in the rear view mirror and sighs. He was a true idiot. His brother's self esteem was already at an all time low. Now he had completely obliterated it.

**۞۩۞**

Sora sighs and plops down on the couch in the lounge of the studio. It was already time for work, but this time Riku would be posing with Kairi Seong and with his twin brother Roxas. Sora couldn't even see how they were twins. In fact, Roxas was taller than him, he was beautiful, with glorious gold locks. His hair stuck up like Sora's but in a good way. It looked like it had been done by a professional, when actually it was all natural.

Sora sighs and stares up at the ceiling.

"Boo." Sora's view of the ceiling was immediately obstructed by eyes exactly like his. Azure.. like the sky. It was his brother. He was smiling cheerfully at him and Sora sighs, depressed.

"Ooooh I know that sigh, brother said something unnecessary again." Roxas murmurs. He could always read Sora like an open book. Sora sits up and turns to his brother, looking his brother square in the eyes.

"Big bro... what do you think of me?" Sora asks.

Roxas turns red and looks at the ground.

"I think your cute... but also beautiful. You have this innocence about you, but also a sense of maturity." Roxas answers, his voice full of longing. Sora blushes and he bends down and kisses his brother on the cheek.

"You always know what to say." Sora whispers. Roxas turns red and watches Sora as he walks away.

"Yeah... but you never notice, that that's the way I really feel about you." Roxas whispers. Roxas follows his brother, brushing passed the beautiful Korean model. Kairi looks at him shocked and waits until he leaves and rushes back to Riku.

"Riku, Riku, look over there." Kairi whispers, pulling Riku's head towards Sora and Roxas. Riku looks at the two and shrugs.

"What about them?" Riku asks, his eyes were lingering on Sora's body, like a hunter studying his prey.

"Well, I heard them talking, and I think Roxas has the hots for his baby brother." Kairi whispers. Riku's head snaps up and studies them together. The way Roxas's eyes looked at Sora... the way they lingered on Sora, longingly, like a teenager, unable to requite his love.

Riku bites his lip, that hot flash of anger building up inside of him.

"Disgusting." Riku hisses, through his teeth.

He wanted to rip him away from his precious Sora. To beat him for looking at Sora that way. Only he was allowed to look at Sora in such a way. Riku clenches his fist tightly, drawing little drops of blood.

"Riku! It's time to work, or is our schedule not to your liking?" Cloud asks angrily. Riku snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Cloud. Cloud still hadn't forgiven him for taking Sora back to his home. It's not like they did anything.... unfortunately.

Sora sighs as he stared at the three models longingly. All of them were so beautiful... Kairi... his brother.... and most of all Riku. Sora chewed his lip as his brother snapped pictures of them... making them into more beautiful masterpieces. He wanted to take their picture.... to study Riku in those lens.... to find what made him tick What made him so beautiful and attractive.

Sora turns bright red when Riku catches his eyes.

Yeah.... look at me... and only me, Riku thought, his eyes holding Sora's.

No one else.. but me.

**_A/N:_ _Hope you guys liked it, review... or else I can't support this story RAWR!! And you wouldn't want that... now would you?_**


End file.
